(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a waterproof connector for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a waterproof connector for a vehicle to improve waterproof and vibration resistant performance of a flexible flat cable (FFC) connector for connecting various electronic and electric devices.
(b) Background Art
In general, a connector for a vehicle is provided to connect various electronic and electric devices that are installed in the vehicle.
There are some risks involved with the connector, such as terminals being easily separated from their positions according to vibrations or travelling conditions of the vehicle, which results in a bad connection. Moisture may get in from surroundings which results in corrosion and a short.
The connector for a vehicle is manufactured with various structures such as a structure for maintaining the connections from vibrations and shocks of the vehicle, a structure for preventing water penetration, and the like.
For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 2011-0120745 (Nov. 4, 2011) discloses a waterproof connector including a waterproof seal mounted therein and a protector cover for protecting the waterproof seal.
There is another example of existing waterproof connector for a vehicle, such as a waterproof connector in which a waterproof seal is easily inserted into a housing (Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0429694 (Oct. 19, 2006)).
Such existing waterproof connectors for a vehicle have a simple structure provided with a waterproof seal to block water penetration. However, durability thereof becomes inferior for a long time use, and the waterproof performance of connected portions between components may be deteriorated.